Dramione Drabble
by loveless-tonight
Summary: Some funny pickup lines with our favorite couple, Dramione :) REVIEW! And PS, read the bottom note ::::))))) MUAH :*


-"Hey, Granger, are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten _I see_."

"..."  
"That was corny."  
"I know.

-"Hey Granger. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No, I'm not allowed to date. Do _you_have a girlfriend?"  
"Nope."  
"Hmm. Why not?"  
"Cause you're not allowed to have a boyfriend."

-"Hey, Granger. Wanna hang out later?"  
"Beat it, Malfoy."

-"Hello, Miss. Granger. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?"  
"With you? No. With someone else? Maybe."

-"Excuse me. Miss. I've seemed to have lost my number. May I borrow yours?"  
"Do you even know what a phone is?"  
"..."

-"Hey, Granger. How much do you love me?"  
"Well, look at the stars and count them. That's how much I love you."  
"But...it's morning."  
"Exactly."

-"I'm Draco."  
"I know."  
"I'm 18."  
"I know."  
"I'm a boy."  
"I know."  
"I love you."  
"I kno-_what_?

-"Hey Draco?"  
"Hmm?"  
"If I were to give you an elephant, where would you put it?"  
"In the fridge, obviously."  
"In the...fridge? Wha-_why_?"  
"Because the fridge is big."

"You're weird.

-"Hey Hermione"  
"Hello"  
"If you were a new burger at McDonald's they would name you 'McHottie'"  
"Sorry but I'm not on the McDollar menu tonight"

-"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life"  
*gets slapped by dictionary*

-"Did you miss me?"  
"With every hex, so far."

-"Do you think it was fate that brought us together?"  
"No. It was just bad luck."

-"Are your legs tired? You've been running through my mind all day."  
"Yeah, I was looking for a brain cell."

-"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"  
"No, but sure…. Just try to keep walking next time, though."

-"Hey cutie, date me?"  
"Sorry, I don't date outside my species."

-"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"  
"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

-"Guess what I….."  
*Cuts him off* "Sorry you must have me confused with somebody who cares."

-"I would go through anything for you."  
"Good! Let's start with the door."

-"I know how to please a woman."  
"Then please leave me alone."

-"Where have you been all my life?"  
"Hiding from you"

-"What would you say if I asked you to date me?"  
"Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time."

-"I think I could make you very happy."  
"Why? Are you leaving?"

-"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out!"  
"Okay, get out!"

-"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
"Lost. Get Lost"

-"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are cute, and I love you."  
"Chilies are red, bats are black, go to hell, and never come back"

-"I know you want me!"  
"Yes, I want you to leave me!"

-"If I said you look like an angel, would you treat me like the devil tonight?"  
"If by that you mean cursing you to be tortured for all eternity, consider it done!"

-"Hey baby, what's your sign?"  
"Do not enter"

-"Excuse me; I think I dropped something... MY JAW!"  
"I think you lost something too... your mind."

-"If I saw you naked, I would die happy"  
"Yeah, but if I saw you naked I would probably die laughing"

-"I would go to the end of the world for you."  
"But the question is, Malfoy, would you stay there?"

-"Apart from being hot, what else do you do?"  
"Ignore you."

-"Did you know that you are extremely hot?"  
"Well, thank you but you are not!"

-"Hey, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, you know what that means!"|  
"A show of public display of affection between you and Goyle?"

-"Can I spend the evening with you?"  
"I gave up baby-sitting years ago."

-"Hi there. I'd like to ask you what your idea of a perfect evening is."  
"The one I was having before you came over."

-"You bring me out in a hot sweat."  
"You bring me out in an allergic rash."

-"I tried to compare you to other witches. But…there's no comparison."  
"I know the feeling. I once tried to compare you to a normal wizard."

-"My tea leaves said we'd meet today."  
"That's why I drink coffee."

-"Don't frown! You never know who might be falling in love with your smile."  
"That's actually kind of sweet."  
"I know." *smirks*  
"Don't smirk!" *slaps him* "You never know who might slap it off your face."

-"Your room or mine?"  
"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine"

-"Do I look like a punching bag?"  
"No"  
"Then why were you hitting on me?" *smiles and leaves*

-"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."  
"Really? I would put B, Y and E together"

-"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off of you"  
"Well mine can't stand the sight of you so it all evens outs"

-"Are you a parking ticket, because you've got fine written all over you."  
"Do you even know what a car is?"

"…"  
"No…"  
*Leaves*

-"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"  
"Can I have you picture so I can show Santa what I DON'T want for Christmas?"  
*takes picture of her scowling* "Don't listen to her Santa"

-"Do I know you, because you look a lot like my next girl friend?"  
"Sorry but I don't have a twin."

-"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."  
"I hope you know the Heimlich maneuver because that line made me choke on my puke"  
"I actually do, would you like me to perform it?"  
"No, I would rather die from choking than have you touch me."

-"Did the sun come up, or did you just smile?"  
"I was smiling at the guy next to you."

-"Do you have a Band-Aid, because I just fell for you."  
"No." *leaves*

-"Do you have an eraser, because I can't get you out of my mind."  
"No, but I wish I did so I could erase that awful pickup line from my memory"

-"If you stood in front of a mirror with 11 roses, then the 12 most beautiful things would be looking back at you."  
"If you stood in front of a mirror, it would break."

-*knocks on door with rose* "I just wanted to show this rose how beautiful you were."  
"I just wanted to show you the door" *slams it in face*

-"Let's talk about something"  
"What about?"  
"I don't know; how about you sit in my lap and we talk about whatever pops up?"  
"How about we talk about how you got thrown out the window?"  
"I didn't"  
*pushes him out window*

-"Are you wearing space pants, because your ass is out of this world!"  
"Are you calling my butt fat?" *slaps across face*

-"Do you work for UPS? Because I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package"  
"I was not!"  
"Was too,"  
"Was not!"  
"Was not,"  
"Was too!"  
"Ha! You admit it!"  
"Admit what? Draco you ass!"  
"Yeah ain't it good lookin'?"  
"Hate you!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"I'm not doing this again!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!" *hit over head with book*

-"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."  
"Can't get much more romantic than that…"

-"Is this seat empty?"  
"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."

-"I'm Conner."  
"I don't care."

-"I want to give myself to you."  
"Sorry but I don't accept cheap gifts."

-"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."  
"I would put F and U together!"

-"I'd buy you a drink, but I would be jealous of the glass."  
"I would buy you a drink, but I would feel sorry for the glass."

-"What would it take for a girl like you to go out with a guy like me?"  
"A miracle."

-"I'd love to be the reason you don't get any sleep tonight."  
"You will be."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I wake up when I have nightmares"

-"If sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."  
"If stupidity was a crime you'd be sentenced to death."

-"You must turn a few heads."  
"You must turn a few stomachs."

-"Your legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day."  
"Actually they're not; there wasn't a lot of room to run in."

-"You've got something on your chest."  
"What is that?"  
"My eyes."  
*takes a sip of her drink and spits it out on him*

**Thanks for reading:) Oh, and follow  CryingForNoOne on twitter:) She has amazing stuff and has gone through it all. You will love her if you have had relationship/friendship thangss. Seriously, if she gets 100+ followers I get munay and when I get munay it makes me happy and when I'm happy it makes me want to write. I'm making a HP story right now and hopefully it will be out soon LOVE YOU ALL :* muah**


End file.
